


Happy Birthday Baby

by Emptywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Consensual Sex, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptywrites/pseuds/Emptywrites
Summary: Early morning birthday stuff :)





	Happy Birthday Baby

His lips are soft. A gentle start to my morning to accompany the light streaming in through the half opened window. I catch his wedding ring gleaming in the early sun as his hand reaches for my cheek and pulls me towards him.

Keith smiles before our lips connect. He starts off relaxed and gentle then slowly but surely he is able to coax me out of my sleepiness. My tongue brushes his lip and he let's me in without protest. I can feel a desire spreading through my skin making me warm all over. Kissing my way down to his neck to place fresh love bites over yesterday's old ones is the first thing I think to do. 

 _"_ Lance _,"_ he whispers reach my ear before he shifts on top of me. His morning voice us raspy and alluring. He's gorgeous. I've seen hundreds of thousands of sunsets and galaxies but none of them could every compare to the sight that is my husband.

Sitting on my lap with wild bedhead and his head tilted to the side. _He's so cute like this._ Grinding down on the bulge forming in my underwear  _and_ wearing my favourite Godzilla t-shirt. It's entirely too big for his slender frame and he's swimming in the fabric. The sleeves come down to his elbows and his collar bone is exposed by the neckline. It drapes across his thighs like a dress.   _The cutest._ The motion was so sudden it caught me off guard. The gasp I let out was an embarrassing sound. Based on the smirk Keith now wore I knew I'd hear it repeated in a taunting manner at some point later in the day. Slowly he moves up and down my length just to tease. I can feel myself becoming fully hard. Before I can even start to whine a pair of hands smaller than my own pin my hands beside my head. 

His breath is warm against my ear as he whispers "I have surprise. I wanted to show you later but I have another pair so it's okay to let you see this one right away. Don't rip them off."

When the grinding stops show and tell begins. A pink flush spreads across porcelain skin. _He always gets shy when there's something to show off._ Keith rocks on my cock slightly while he lifts the shirt from the toned thighs he has straddled around me. With the extra material out of the way my surprise can be seen clearly. And it's baby pink with a small bow in the centre plus white lace on the sides. Keith. In lingerie. The panties hug his hips and outline his leaking cock perfectly.

My eyes must be the size of two planets. I feel like I'm drooling. Like this is another Keith-in-sexy-underwear dream and I'll wake up any moment now embarasset with a wetspot on my breifs. But it's real. He is here. Urging me to lift my own hips so my boxers can be slid down to my knees.

Keith rubs his front against mine as he kisses me eagerly now. The little gasp he let's out when my hand smacks his ass has me smiling into the kiss. I want to flip him over and fuck him into the mattress until he begs me to cum in him but that can wait. Right now it's time for me to slip my hands in his panties and squeeze what's mine. After all this is _my_  birthday gift.

Wet kisses mark my chest down to my length.

_Finally._

Bracing myself I have one hand gripping the mattress; the other in wavy black locs.

Keith gives blow jobs like no other. It's a performance art for my eyes only when he looks up at me with big doe eyes before he deep throats my cock to the hilt. His hands spread the spit and precome along my shaft while he sucks my balls into his mouth. Never one to pick favourites he takes his time swirling his wet tongue along each one and sucking while he pumps his hands work up top. I have to bite my lip to keep myself fron sounding so wrecked so soon. A long, slow strip is licked from base to tip and I'm seeing stars. I can feel my back damp with sweat already. Keith pumps the base with one hand and fondles my balls with the other. I can't help but notice the cherry shade of his lips as he kisses my head and then spit's right on my cock. He takes the tip in his mouth and I swear he's trying to suck the soul out of me though my dick when he hallows his cheeks just how I like it. My grip in his hair tightens causing him to moan at the feeling. _How slutty for you to like that so_ _much._ He takes me down all the way and sucks as hard as he can. Kieths hand on my balls moves to finger himself open and I find myself moaning more at the thought of Keith touching himself as he sucks me off. He runs his tongue back and forth along the slit and swirls and sucks mouth fucks. He has spit and cum all over his chin. _Sloppy._  A familiar heat spreads through my groin. When my eyes close I see stars. All I can feel is Keith swallowing every drop of my cum like the good boy he is when he deep throats me one last time. It's honestly euphoric.

"Holy fuck,

Come 'ere."

I can taste myself in his mouth but he doesn't seem to notice it. His cock feels so heavy when I reach down to begin returning the favour. He sucks in a sharp breath at the contact but pushes my hand away from his clothed erection. 

"I only want to come with you inside. It's your birthday baby how do you want me?" His question is rhetorical. Keith could close his eyes and still read me like a book if he wanted. It's really no surprise that before I can even say anything his face is on the bed while his ass shakes invitingly in the air. The way my shirt slips down his arched back can only be described as sexy.

It seems as if the surprise panties keep getting better. One feature of the panties Keith is wearing this morning is one I couldn't see earlier. But now it's front and centre. Keith with his perfectly round, soft ass in panties with a sheer back. I sent a few more sharp smacks to each cheek. Keith whimpered, spreading his thighs on the bed even wider. Carefully running my hand along myself my other hand pulled the lingerie down as far as it could go without ripping. Because that was the only instruction Keith gave me.

Keiths own aching cock was starting to drip onto the bed. _We'll  have to wash the sheets later anyways._ This time it's me who gets to tease. Two thumbs hooked in Keiths pink asshole spreading him open. Still slightly stretched out from the night before, twitching in invitation. The intrusion of two fingers knuckle deep has Keith whimpering; pleading for something to fill him up. "Please please please please Lance I need you please" Keith sang. _We've barely started and he's already begging for it._ "Please what?" I knew the answer but as I moved my now stiff cock over his pucker I couldn't help but ask. "Please fuck me baby I know it's your birthday but I need your cock deep in me." 

Without warming I put in just the tip, moaning loudly at the feeling. Placing one hand on the small of Keiths back to guide him onto the rest of my length. The sound of his breath hitching while he adjusts to my size tells me it's okay to go slow. Lazy, sloppy thrusts in and out of Keiths heat feel like total bliss.

Loose but yet tight. Sucking me into a trance I can't break. Sex with Keith is like the feeling of defeating the Galra empire all over again multipled by ten thousand. _It's amazing. This ass is amazing. No- Keith is amazing._ And Keith is rocking back to meet each thrust with a breathy moan hoping to change the pace because he wants it so bad? _That's amazing._

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel a grabby hand reach back to pull me closer. Harder and faster. That's how he wants it. Lust washes over me as the pace shifts. Pounding into Keith relentlessly has him making he most delicious sounds. Keith is all _'ah ah ah'_ and _'yes fuck me right there'._ He sounds like a damn pornstar but for some reason it it'll always be an added turn on.

_So slutty and feminine sounding. Completely opposite of what people who don't know him expect._

Moaning turns to childish whining while I change our position to the one we started in. Throwing his leg over my waist he straddles me once again. Our lips collide in a wet kiss that's too much teeth and not enough tongue. Keith reaches between us and strokes my length before lining himself up a second time. He sinks down until he's fully seated on my lap. The sound he makes for me is heaven on earth. Keith lifts and sits back down. The only thing I can hear besides my own breathing is the slap of his body against mine while he rides me to his impending orgasm.

Grey eyes start to gloss over when his lip gets trapped between his teeth. His brows scrunch and the face he makes when he cums untouched bouncing on my dick can only be described as.... _cute._

_How many times have I called him cute just this morning? Fuck me._

He's still over sensitive from yesterday but I'm so close to the edge. Forcing his hips down on my cock has him _begging_ me to cum inside. It hits me when his asshole starts to spasm around me from the sensitivity. I feel hot all around my body and my toes start to curl while he rides me through my orgasm. The way he rolls his hips has me chanting his name over and over. My cum shoots deep inside leaving with a blissful feeling.

It feels quiet and peaceful for a moment. I can hear birds chirping as they fly by singing their songs. Keith lifts off my lap with a small moan before wrapping his arms around my neck. My arms find their way around his back and our lips find eachother somewhere in the middle. It's long and it's passionate. They kind that leaves you both panting. He pulls back just far enough to get a good look at my face. My hands drop to his behind one last time. A soft smile spreads across his face and I can tell he's about to say something. Just to mess with him I stick two fingers in his dripping hole and laugh at the frantic pleas he let's out when the feelings too intense to bear.

In a second his expression changes and he's laughing as he swats my arm away and calls me names. Moving off my body he reaches for the blankets that were previously pushed aside. Keith covers us both and I can't help but kiss him one more time under the sheets. From our teens until now we've grown and changed so much together. We've laughed so much together and celebrated some many things. So many birthdays. Now we're married having sex back on Earth in our own bed in our own big house and everything is perfect. 

"Happy birthday, baby." He whispers before connecting our lips for the millionth time this morning.

 

 

 

 

 

>  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I apologize if there are any spelling errors that I did not catch after editing! If you liked it feel free to leave a Kudos and comment :)


End file.
